


Sell me a coat

by Switzerland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Os LARRY STYLINSON, Poor Louis, Rich Harry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Switzerland/pseuds/Switzerland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis est très pauvre mais vit tout de même très heureux. Harry est très riche mais n'a que pour compagnie son éternel mélancolie. Quand leurs chemins se croisent; ils se comblent mutuellement de bonheur, afin d'être enfin heureux, ensemble et amoureux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sell me a coat

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai essayé d'écrire quelque chose de simple et agréable, étant donné que j'adore les écrits Larry qui puent littéralement l'amour; j'ai essayé (je dis bien essayé parce que ce n'est peut-être pas une grande réussite) d'écrire quelque chose de doux qui irait parfaitement précédé une bonne nuit de sommeil ou je sais pas peut-être dans le train, pendant un café ou une insomnie; c'est a vous de voir. Néanmoins, merci beaucoup de lire cette petite histoire, ça me fait toujours un grand plaisir de savoir que l'on apprécie ce qui sort du fin fond de mon cerveau farfelue.  
> (Ps: Lisez ça avec "Falling In Love At a Coffee Shop" uniquement pour me faire plaisir ;)  
> (Pss: C'est ma première petite histoire et j'ai le track sans même savoir pourquoi)
> 
> Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, merci beaucoup, à la prochaine. xx

                                                        

 

Louis marchait lentement dans le froid glacial depuis la première heure ce matin. Les cheveux en bataille, les converses blanches troués et son bonnet un peu trop grand, Louis vagabondait dans Londres cherchant pertinemment un travail. Toujours la guitare dans le dos et le soleil s'éclipsant, son seul réjouissement était ici, devant un monoprix tous les soirs à 18:45. Il s'assit et sortit son unique chose précieuse qui soit un peu coûteuse. Il pourrait vendre sa guitare et se payer un bon manteau. Tomber en hypothermie moins souvent et pouvoir chanter au chaud dans la fourrure coûteuse de son manteau, mais Louis aimait sa guitare comme il aurait pu aimer ses parents. Etant son seul héritage, Louis se promit de l'utiliser chaque soir afin de donner sourire au froid hivernal de Londres. Qu'il aimait ça. Sortir sa guitare, chantonner un peu pour échauffer sa voix et sourire à l'entente des 15 ou 16 personnes l'accompagnant dans Isn't she lovely. Une voix mielleuse et magnifiquement bien utilisé dont celui-ci n'avait jamais été assez bien récompensé.

Mais ce soir-là, après une bonne vingtaine de minutes de bonheur, quand Louis rangea sa guitare, quelque chose avait changé. Peut-être était-ce les 500£ que ce garçon tendait à Louis, ou peut-être était-ce le garçon lui-même qui dans ce regard donnait cette impression de soudaine chaleur réconfortante dans le cœur de Louis. Louis n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui donne autant d'argent, c'était même la première fois qu'on lui tende plus de 15£.

 

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Non, non je ne peux vraiment pas accepter._

Louis, le regard candide et tout de même heureux devant l'inconnu généreux.

_-S'il te plait, accepte de prendre ces billets._

 

La voix rauque, aguicheuse et le regard vert, intense. Il lui avait demandé d'une façon si familière comme s'il le connaissait depuis un siècle et que sa vie dépendait du oui ou non de Louis. Louis saisit les billets avec un pincement au cœur, il ne chantait pas pour l'argent c'était ridicule mais l'homme au regard vert fronça les sourcils et insista avec assurance que Louis mit à la seconde les billets dans sa poche. C'était une évidence, il avait besoin de ces billets. Mais l'acte de générosité n'était visiblement pas suffisant pour l'homme au regard vert. Il sortit une petite carte de la poche de son beau manteau, un manteau que Louis rêvait de porter un jour. "Harold Styles - 100 Wardour Street, London. 0113 255" le sourire toujours aussi éclatant de bonheur Louis lit la carte à voix haute.

 

_-Enchanté Harold._

_-Harry. Si tu as besoin, appelle-moi._

 

Donner tant de confiance en un si peu de temps était presque impossible pour Louis. Mais Harry avait su lui apprendre à offrir son aide même au risque d'en dévoiler un peu trop à son sujet. Un peu après avoir cent fois remercié ce fameux Harry qui était grâce à tant de générosité rentré dans le cœur de Louis vraiment rapidement, Louis rentra chez lui.

 

 

 

Le lendemain à la même heure, au même endroit, avec tant de déception de n'avoir encore une fois pas trouvé de travail aujourd'hui, Louis sortit sa guitare, comme a ses habitudes il chantonna un peu et sourit à la vue du petit monde qui réclamait de belles chansons d'amour. White lips, pale face. Breathing in snowflakes. Une bouchée de bonheur en une note musicale. Un mélange harmonieux, guitare et douce voix, la marque lumineuse du quart d'heure d'extase Tomlinson. It's too cold outside for angels to fly. Quelques billets déposés doucement dans la boite et des sourires de remerciement du petit peuple. Mais des applaudissements soudain parvint à l'oreille de Louis, il leva le regard et Harold Styles, aguicheur et semblablement comblé, toujours avec ce manteau de fortune sur le dos, un sourire angélique et le cœur de Louis palpitant du bonheur de n'avoir que pour lui : l'amour d'aimer la musique.

  
  
_-Dîne avec moi ce soir._

Une proposition des plus étonnantes et Louis resta fixé sur son regard. Bleu contre vert. Et les secondes de satisfaction passèrent lentement avant qu'il ne reformule.

_-Serait-ce trop demander avoir à discuter de musique avec toi un petit moment ce soir ?_  
  
 _-Ça ne sert à rien de reformuler ta question, Harold Styles, j'ai accepté hier mais..._  
  
 _-S'il te plait... dîne avec moi._

  
  
Dans un froid sourd et muet, ce chuchotement presque a l'intonation sexuelle avait donné milles frissons a Louis. Peut-être était-ce l'invitation a dîner, ou peut-être était-ce le garçon lui-même qui dans ce regard donnait cette impression de soudaine chaleur réconfortante dans le cœur de Louis. C'était même presque encore meilleure que la musique. Il ne se fit plus désiré qu'il accepta d'un oui de la tête et de son sourire candide habituel.

 

 

 

_-Alors, Louis, tu chantes depuis quel age ?_  
 _-Je ne sais pas, depuis tout petit j'imagine._

  
  
Il était ébloui malgré ce mal alaise irréversible. Ce restaurant, Louis n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir un jour y mettre les pieds ne serait-ce que pour y travailler. La musique de fond au restaurant était douce, chaleureuse et amoureuse. Les personnes entourant étaient par couple de deux. Dans son assiette, c'était de loin la meilleure chose qu'il ait mangé jusqu'ici. C'est vrai que la cote de bœuf changeait du pain et du verre de lait. Beaucoup plus raffiné et même délicieux d'après le regard attendri de Louis devant son assiette. Et même les questions de ce Harold Styles paraissait angéliques pour lui. Comment pouvait-on offrir un repas tel quel a un sans abri qui n'a que sa voix pour gagner de quoi manger. Pour Louis cette générosité qu'Harry lui montrait sans même le connaitre était sans limite, c'était comme... de l'amour.  


  
_-Parle moi de toi._

  
  
Boum, Boum. Le cœur de Louis palpitant pour la première fois en 22 ans pour quelque chose d'autre que la musique. Comment osait-il ressentir quelque chose, cette chose si peu familière et même inconnu pour quelqu'un trop bien pour lui, quelqun qui met des manteaux sans trou, qui a des chaussures cirées, quelqun de magnifique a en perdre tout repaire rien qu'à la voix aguicheuse à l'intonation sexuelle. Il fini sa bouchée de petits poids et continu de sourire adorablement a cet Harold Styles, qui lui, ne mangeait pas. Il prenait simplement plaisir a regarder ce jeune homme remplir son estomac bien longtemps resté vide. Mais Louis refusa de répondre, il ne voulait pas parler de lui. Il ne voulait pas lui expliquer qu'il était sans abri et qu'il passait ses journées négatif aux propos de ses recherches d'emploi. Il n'avait pas a pourrir l'ambiance en étalant que sa vie n'était qu'une défaite depuis tout petit. Il ne voulait pas se sentir minable devant cet être parfait. Harry avait soudainement comprit le refus de Louis, alors ils gardaient tous les deux le silence dans cette encombre de bonheur que propageait Louis.

 

 

 

Un sourire d'étonnement, aujourd'hui il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde qui venait entendre Louis chanter. Because maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me. And after all, you're my wonderwall. Beaucoup plus d'argent dans la boite, beaucoup plus de rire joyeux et d'enfant demandant a toucher la guitare de Louis. Ah, qu'il était heureux et aujourd'hui : il n'avait pas faim, ni froid. Mais il eut quelque de différent qui fit perdre tout sourire à Louis. Harold Styles n'était pas présent. Lui qui avait prit l'habitude de venir chaque soirs depuis maintenant deux longues semaines. Et qu'est-ce qu'il manquait à Louis. Alors il prolongea la chanson avec espoir de le voir débarquer d'un moment a l'autre et de le voir sourire et applaudir dans son manteau de collection. Qu'il l'emmènerai manger a ce restaurant de luxe et qu'ils ne discuteraient pas ou alors de choses pas très importantes. Mais il avait beau recommencé la chanson, il ne vu aucun manteau de luxe. Il rangea sa guitare et prit le numéro sur la carte d'Harry. Avec 5£ il pouvait avoir quelques minutes de communication dans une cabine téléphonique.

  
  
_\- Allo ?_  
 _\- Oui.. hum c'est moi. Hum je veux dire c'est Louis._  
 _\- Louis ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?_  
 _\- Non non tout va bien. Je me pose la même question pour toi.._  
 _\- Pourquoi ca irait mal ?_  
 _\- Tu n'es pas venue me voir aujourd'hui et.._  
 _\- Je te manque ?_  
 _\- Non, si. Oui tu me manques Harold Styles !_  
 _\- Viens me voir chez moi alors, tu as l'adresse._

  
   
Cette grande maison était sans doute celle d'Harry et Louis avait frappé à la porte trois fois avec un air musical. Louis avait peur et il avait les mains moites, le cœur qui bat très fort et les yeux pétillants. Il avait ouvert la porte, il était là. Cette fois sans son manteau en fourrure d'animal, juste en short et en tee-shirt blanc. Louis sourit, heureux de voir Harry sourire.  


_\- Entre._

 

__

 

 

John Lennon à la bouche et le regard d'Harry tout droit sur celui de Louis. Les crépitements du bois de la cheminé résonant sur sa voix. Harry sur le canapé, un café à la main. Il lui chantait des chansons d'amour, droit dans les yeux. Les paroles poétiques traversaient le cœur d'Harry. Une passion fugitive quand Harry passait sa langue sur ses lèvres en regardant Louis se déchirant aux dernières notes de "Imagine". Un bâillement de la part de Louis informa tout de suite Harry que le remarquable chanteur était épuisé.

__  
  
\- Tu devrais aller dormir.  
\- Oui, je vais rentrer, tu as raison.  
\- Non.  
  
  
Harry se leva comme s'il y avait le feu. Il ne voulait pas que Louis parte, pas tout de suite. Il le voulait encore avec lui. Il voulait en prendre soin comme son petit bébé, sa chose à lui.  
  
  
 _\- Reste... s'il te plait._  
  
  
De toute façon Louis ne voulait pas rentrer non plus, il était bien mieux ici avec Harry. Il le conduit à la chambre d'ami. Une très belle chambre. Il le remercie. Mais tout le plaisir était pour Harry.  
Louis dormait maintenant heureux, ce moment avec Harry avait été magique et se dire qu'il se couchait dans la chambre d'à coté lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre. Il se plongeait dans les oreillers moelleux, heureux.

 

 

 

_\- Tu me manquais terriblement._  
  
  
Dans la pénombre de l'aube, 4 heures du matin et un réveil temporaire. Harry avait retrouvé Louis dans la chambre d'ami. Il s'était collé a son corps, installant doucement baisé par baisé dans son coup chaud qui ne demandait qu'à être embrassé. Ils s'étaient déshabillés et avaient découvert la perfection des formes de leurs corps. Ils s'étaient encore embrassé, délicatement et amoureusement. Harry avait laissé passage à l'anatomie de Louis aux creux de ses reins et bon Dieu que c'était bon. Faire l'amour à Harry était milles fois mieux que chanter. Il jouissait dans son coup et mit ses mains dans la chevelure bouclé de son Harry bien aimé. Il roulait son corps plus rapidement et sauvagement, oubliant toute fatigue. Il était là avec Harry et il fermait les yeux de bonheur. Il se retira pour pouvoir embrasser milles fois Harry. Lèvres contre lèvres et sa main dans ses cheveux. Le parfum de l'amour, la musique des baisés attendris et la chaleur réconfortante des deux corps. Je t'aime dit milles fois et une larme de bonheur s'échappant de la couleur bleu.  
  
  
  
 **Tout suffocant. Et blême, quand sonne l'heure, je me souviens des jours anciens. Et je pleure. Et je m'en vais au vent mauvais qui m'emporte deçà, delà. Pareil à la Feuille morte.**


End file.
